dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Old Kai
Name Going through DBZ and DBGT, it seems to me that Elder Kai was most commonly referred to as "Old Kai", even having his name mentioned in the episode, "Old Kai's Last Stand". As such it seems like it would be most reasonable to change his primary name on the wiki to Old Kai, unless there are any objections? -- 11:11, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :I agree. I haven't seen the sagas featuring the character in some time, but I've definitely been aware of the "Old Kai's Last Stand" episode title, and if he goes by "Old Kai" in the nglish dub, then that seems like a better title for the article. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 22:56, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Super Saiyan 4 Did Old Kai mention in the Kid Buu Saga that Goku and Vegeta would be more powerful if they still had their tails (hinting at Super Saiyan 4)? It seems I remember something like that in Z. I am more familiar with GT and I watched the Majin Buu sagas only once or twice. Super Saiyan Historian 08:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Revival This should be added to the Trivia page: When Dende resurrects everyone who had been killed, in the anime Old Kai stays dead while in the manga (chapter 515) he is revived. JSmith1 06:35, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Katcheen should be Katchin The word katcheen should be Katchin in the section Biography, and the first paragraph of its subsection Dragonball.(Rjuiceman24 (talk) 06:54, June 25, 2013 (UTC)) Creation of the Namekians Did Old Kai help the gods create Namekians?--Aang13 (talk) 00:25, January 21, 2015 (UTC) I found this SuperKamiNail (talk) 00:45, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I see. That explains your assertion. --Aang13 (talk) 02:12, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Young Again? Since Kibito and Supreme Kai defused with the Namekian Dragon Balls in Dragon Ball Super will Old Kai use them to separate as well? Or is he too distrustful of the Dragon Balls to use them? JokerJay779 (talk) 23:40, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :Elder Kaioshin does not like the use of the Dragon Balls and he probably can't because he fused years ago. I'm talkin' millions --Meshack (talk) 23:42, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :: What about the recent revelations that the Potaras don't perma-fuse when mortals use them? Is it because one of them is a Kai, that they stay fused? Pauldarklord (talk) 12:02, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Name 2.0 I think the name should be changed back to Elder Kai. In the credits of Battle of Gods, FUNimation called him Elder Kai rather than Old Kai SSGKakarotto (talk) 06:46, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Don't see any discussin' SSGKakarotto (talk) 02:57, April 29, 2016 (UTC) That may be what we should do, does anyone know where the name "Old Kai" comes from?--Neffyarious (talk) 03:32, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :If I remember correctly Goku calls him Old Kai in DBZ and GT I don't know about in Super. In Super, Japanese at least, he is called Elder I don't remember when Goku called himnOld Kai in the dub SSGKakarotto (talk) 12:34, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Old Kai is used in DBZ and DBGT but Battle of Gods came after those two series and he was named Elder Kai in the credits SSGKakarotto (talk) 02:23, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Grand Supreme Kai? Where is it stated or implied that Old Kai is acting as Grand Supreme Kai in Super? It's true that he's around more, but if anything he seems to be contributing far less than he did in DBZ and appears to be even more retired than he was before. The series itself seems to support he is not an active Kai in three ways. 1) Beerus has only showed concern about East Supreme Kai surviving, which suggests that he is not lifelinked to Old Kai anymore. 2) The fact that there even was an East Supreme Kai at all while Old Kai was sealed away implies he was not considered active. 3) It's possible that Zamasu and/or Goku Black recognized the Z-Sword had a god in it, broke it, and then killed Old Kai when he emerged, before targeting the Supreme Kai. But because they specifically wanted to negate Beerus, it should have come up if Old Kai would in any way play a part in that. He didn't. So that it is Supreme Kai's death that nullifies Beerus, again suggests that Old Kai is not a factor in negating Beerus. Thus, not an active Kai, and certainly not acting Grand Supreme Kai. - Dap00 23:52, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Skin It should be stated in the appearance section that he is green-skinned in the manga, as shown on the cover of volume 41 (or DBZ 25); as in Kibito's page. Pepesale (talk) 21:34, February 11, 2018 (UTC)